Just Dance With Me
by somakeitcount
Summary: Hermione is getting married in a few weeks, and so loose ends need to be tied for good. Goodbyes are always the most difficult... As told by Hermione Granger. One-shot, very short. Dramione.


A/N: Here is a very short Harry Potter fic. I have always been a huge fan of Dramione, and so, this is a Dramione fic. It's from Hermione's point of view. Enjoy!! LOOOOVE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. It's all J.K. Rowling's.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**Just Dance With Me**

I dabbed on some clear lipgloss, smacking my lips together. My fingers ran through my now wavy tresses, combing out loose curls. I spun around, the black dress I was wearing hugging my curves. It came to mid-thigh, but somehow, I managed to pull it off without looking like a tramp. Then again, anything I had gotten from him had always ended up looking amazing in the end...

Walking out into the kitchen, Ron gave me the once over, smiling. "You look amazing, Mione," he murmured, crossing the distance between us and pulling me into his arms. His lips pressed against the spot just below my ear that I so loved, and I sighed, melting in his arms.

"Ron..." I whispered, my hands groping for his shoulders. "I've got to go. Ginny's waiting, love." Without another word, he pressed his lips against mine and pulled back, smiling.

"Have fun, then!" Ginny and I had arranged the story that I was going out with her for a bachelorette night before Ron and I got married in a few weeks. She was the only one Ron could talk to who knew where I was really going...

When I arrived, the club line was relatively short. I waited for around ten minutes before I got inside. The huge room was dark, lit only by the flashing lights on the dance floor and the dim lighting in each of the booths and at the bar. I bypassed my usual habit of getting a drink or two before heading out onto the dance floor, and instead made a beeline for the crowd of swaying bodies near the DJ.

My honey eyes searched the crowd for the only person I wanted to see that night. My heart began to pound when I could not find him. What if he had just decided not to come? What if he had decided he was too good to be with a "Mudblood"? Two hands suddenly appeared on my hips, and I whipped around to see who had decided to grab me. And then my heart thudded wildly, slamming against the bars of its cage.

The softest, silkiest, shiniest blond hair adorned his head, windswept as he knew I liked it. His pale skin glowed in the dim lights, and his icy blue eyes could have pierced through stone. A well muscled torso and arms were accented by a tight black t-shirt. Black jeans held up by a silver and black belt covered his slim but toned legs. Draco Malfoy, the man I had been in love with for over a year, was standing before me.

My eyes welled up, and my lips began to tremble. We were both dressed in black, a funeral colour. We both knew all too well what was about to happen... "Draco, love, it has to-" He cut me off suddenly, his finger coming to rest on my lips. His face softened, understanding my pain. The digit began to trace the edges of my lips. My eyes fluttered closed, fighting back the waterworks that would break free if I opened my eyes.

"I know..." he whispered. Draco pulled me into his chest, and I inhaled deeply. He smelled of cinnamon and soap, deliciously soothing. A cool hand reached under my chin and tilted my head up. Lips pressed against mine, gently at first, and then moving to a more fervent pace. His tongue danced with mine, soft and warm. I sighed as he pulled back, opening my misty eyes to gaze into his. I was surprised to see his eyes clouded over with tears. "I know it has to end..." His voice was broken and anguished. I squeezed my eyes shut again; I hated to make him sad. "I love you. Even after this, I will."

The pace of the song changed to a slower one, and Draco put his arms around my waist, swaying in time. My arms floated around his neck, and I inhaled his scent again, trying to memorize it. "I love you, too. I'm yours tonight. Only yours..." My voice came out choked, half a sob working its way out of my throat. Somehow, after all of the years of being tormented by Draco Malfoy, I had fallen in love with him, and he with me. Forbidden love, the makings of a true happily-ever-after love story. But we both knew that there would be no happily ever after this time. Only goodbyes.

Draco nodded above me, his chin on the top of my head. "We'll worry about that later, love. Do one thing for me now?"

"Anything."

"Just dance with me." And I did.


End file.
